Hogwarts: Promoción del 69
by MoonsChildren7
Summary: Es 1973, y bajo la creciente amenaza del mago oscuro Lord Voldemort, Dandelion J. Wytte (Lion) y Belladonna M. Cabbot (Bell), de la promoción del 69, cursan su 5º año. A través de sus historias conoceremos el mundo de Hogwarts en la época de los Merodeadores. Esperamos que lo disfrutéis tanto como lo hemos hecho nosotras.
1. Callejón Diagón

_**[Lion]**_ Parece que fue ayer cuando fuimos a comprar nuestra primera varita, y parece que fue ayer cuando nos conocimos. Es cierto que para ninguna de nosotras la magia era algo nuevo: a mi me crió mi tía abuela (ahora ya mayor, aunque no por ello tan cansada como cabría esperar de alguien de su edad), una prestigiosa bruja, pionera en el arte de la adivinación y que dedicó su vida a viajar por el mundo enseñando sus conocimientos; el padre de Bell no era brujo, pero su prematura muerte cuando era ella apenas niña las dejó solas a ella y a su madre, una fantástica bruja que la crió conforme a las tradiciones del mundo mágico. Pero lo que desde luego fue algo nuevo y absolutamente mágico para las dos fue el momento en el que nuestras varitas nos escogieron. Era principios de Septiembre, había ido al Callejón Diagón con mi tía. Ella opina que la primera experiencia de un mago o bruja con su varita es algo que se debería experimentar solo, así que me dejó en la puerta de una pequeña tiendecita y se fue a terminar las compras de mi material escolar. Recuerdo que estaba bastante nerviosa así que me quede ahí de pie delante de la puerta mirando las letras del letrero que rezaba _Ollivanders _en grandes caracteres dorados si bien algo desgastados por el paso del tiempo. "No tiene sentido tener miedo" me dije a mi misma, "la magia siempre ha corrido por mis venas, o al menos eso es lo que siempre ha dicho mi tía abuela". Respiré hondo y empujé una puerta de madera tallada que hizo sonar una campanitas. La tienda era más grande de lo que uno habría esperado viendo el escaparate incrustado entre otras dos tiendecitas del callejón, pero eso no era algo por lo que sorprenderse en el mundo mágico. Había incontables cajas apiladas unas encima de otras de manera caótica pero ordenada al mismo tiempo y no había rastro de ningún dependiente detrás del mostrador. Justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer algún ruido para anunciar mi presencia vi a una chica ahí de pie. Exactamente como yo. Desde ese momento siempre hemos estado juntas. ━ ¡Eeeeeeeh! ¿Has escuchado una sola palabra de lo que he dicho? ━ ¿Mm? ━ ¡Vamos Lion, llevamos horas aquí! ━ Vale, vale. Escucha, ¿por qué no vas tu a la tienda de escobas y compro yo el resto de libros que necesitamos? Nos veremos en el andén. ━ ¡Genial! Necesitamos aun los libros de Transfiguración y Astronomía, y tu tienes que comprar tu libro de Adivinación. Yo me hago cargo de los de Pociones e Historia. ━ Vale pero no llegues tarde.━ Bell siempre llega tarde. ━ ¡Prometido! Quiero mucho a Bell pero no puedo comprender su amor por las escobas y por el Quidditch. Volar es tan desagradable. Ese sentimiento de inseguridad que te invade cuando tus pies pierden el contacto con el suelo, y cuando pierdes el control de tu escoba súbitamente y te caes y tienes que pasar días en la enfermería (el brebaje especial de la señora Pomfrey no sabe a zumo de calabaza precisamente), y las naúseas… No puedo ni pensar en escobas sin ponerme verde…¡Y este año ella va a intentar entrar en el equipo! En cualquier caso, será mejor terminar el resto de las compras cuanto antes, el tren no va a esperar a nadie y mucho menos a Bell. Llegará tarde. Se que llegará tarde.

_**[Bell]**_ Deambulo durante un rato, distraída, por el callejón Diagon, chocando con los sombreros puntiagudos de los magos y brujas. Puede que para muchos los sombreros puntiagudos estén algo pasados de moda, pero yo los encuentro sofisticados y clásicos. De hecho, en este momento llevo puesto uno viejo de mi madre, de terciopelo granate, adornado con una cinta de seda negra. Al fin encuentro la tienda que estaba buscando, Escobas McFly. Hay un par de niños bloqueando la puerta, echando un vistazo dentro. Desde fuera se ven las paredes rojo intenso de donde cuelgan sin que nada las soporte, algunas escobas voladoras de exposición. Me paro frente al escaparate e, imitando a uno de los niños, pongo ambas manos sobre el cristal, como si así pudiera tocar el objeto de mi deseo. Tengo ante mi una Moontrimmer, una escoba clásica de líneas elegantes. Un poco antigua, pero se hizo para volar por encima de las demás sin perder el control. Una escoba ambiciosa y segura. También hay una Flecha plateada, algo más rápida y fina. Un bólido de las escobas. Me encuentro admirando estos tesoros sola porque Lion odia volar y todo lo que tenga que ver con ello, incluido el Quidditch, algo que no puedo entender. Para mi, no hay nada mejor que esa sensación de adrenalina cuando de una patada estás de repente en el aire y sabes que todo depende de ti, que tú tienes el control absoluto. Volar es como escuchar buen Rock and Roll, cuanto más alto mejor. Me pregunto como será volar en el equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw. Sólo he jugado para practicar durante las clases de vuelo, y en las vacaciones de verano con mis primos de Glasgow. Vale, puede que no sea la más rápida, pero tengo buenos reflejos y nunca pierdo la snitch de vista. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no es ese el cometido de un buen Buscador? Perdida en estos pensamientos no me he dado cuenta de que estoy a punto de que se me caiga la baba por todo el cristal, y de que de hecho, hay alguien a mi lado. Dos chicos algo mayores que yo miran las escobas junto a mi. El primero tiene un gesto más bien indiferente y mira con desgana a su amigo, con las manos en los bolsillos. No tiene pinta de jugador, el pelo le cae por los hombros sobre un largo abrigo de cuero negro. En su boca un cigarrillo se consume lentamente. El otro, sin embargo, aunque también algo desaliñado, parece un chico normal. De hecho, hasta creo que me suena de algo. Aporrea el cristal mientras murmura: ━ Mira esto, ponen esa vieja Moontrimmer aquí, y la nueva nimbus 1000 la tienen cogiendo polvo en la pared. Es entonces cuando decido meterme dentro de la tienda, no quiero oír tonterías sobre mi escoba favorita. Pero justo en la puerta me digo a mi misma en voz alta, indignada, "Es un clásico!", y está claro que me ha oído, porque a continuación resopla, claramente molesto por mi intervención. Después de un rato de dar vueltas por la tienda, tocando todos los palos y molestando al vendedor con preguntas sobre la madera de estos, tan solo me compro un pequeño libro llamado "Grandes mujeres en la historia del Quidditch", para inspirarme. Apenas me cuesta 3 sickles, y me voy ligeramente satisfecha. Pero al salir, me encuentro con un enorme perro negro, acostado en la entrada, que se levanta en cuanto me ve. Yo hago un inútil amago de protegerme con mi nuevo libro, porque aunque parece tranquilo y amistoso, su tamaño y su cara lobuna me asustan un poco al principio. Entonces, al ver que es inofensivo, alargo una mano para acariciarle la cabeza y el me lame los dedos, haciéndome cosquillas. Me hubiera encantado quedarme acariciando a mi nuevo amigo, pero me acuerdo de repente de que he quedado con Lion entre los andenes 9 y 10 en una hora, y aún no he comprado nada útil. Aún recuerdo su rechoncha y asustada cara hace 4 años, cuando su tía dijo que teníamos que cruzar el muro para llegar al andén 9 y ¾. "Había oído hablar de esto" me dijo " pero creía que era una broma de mal gusto". "No te preocupes, dame la mano" le respondí, a pesar de que yo tampoco estaba muy segura "cruzaremos juntas, o las dos nos romperemos la nariz." ━ Adiós, lobito - le digo irónica pero cariñosamente ━ no crezcas más. 


	2. El Expreso de Hogwarts

_**Lion**_

Tiene que ser extraño para los trabajadores de la estación de tren de Londres que una vez al año King Cross se vea atestada por un montón de familias, con un aire más anticuado que clásico, yendo de un lado a otro con prisas y entusiasmo.

Quiero decir, ¿tienen que notarlo no? Alguna vez han tenido que percatarse de que hay un niño de apenas once años con aire indeciso, de pie, al lado de su equipaje, con la mirada fija en uno de los muros que se levantan entre los andenes nueve y diez, como hice yo con Bell.

Para ser sinceros, a día de hoy todavía tengo miedo de ese muro, porque aunque soy consciente de que puedo traspasarlo, también se que en el momento en el que el Expreso de Hogwarts haya puesto sus motores en marcha el muro quedará completamente sellado y mi nariz (y todos los huesos que la componen) correrá un gran peligro. Algo para lo que, por cierto queda cada vez menos tiempo, ¿dónde se habrá metido Bell?

━ ¡Lion!¡Lion soy yo!

Los muggles Londinenses tiene que estar absolutamente ciegos. ¿Cómo es posible que puedan ver en Bell una persona completamente normal? Ya se que estamos entrando en una nueva década y que los sesenta han estado llenos de extravagancias e innovaciones, pero aún así me sorprende que los magos y sus excentricidades puedan pasar completamente desapercibidos en un día normal en Londres...

━ Lion... Lion...━ Bell se detiene un momento para recuperar el aliento ━ Se que ahora mismo quieres matarme y que llego muy muy tarde, pero vas a quererme un montón cuando veas lo que te he comprado para compensar, son unas semillas increíbles y…

━ ¡No te quiero nada!━ Empiezo a colocar el equipaje de Bell en el mismo carrito en el que está organizado el mio━ ¡Has perdido incluso más tiempo comparándolas!

━ ¡Lo se! Pero eso es porque sabía que ibas a enfadarte, pero, escucha, no te lo vas a creer, era fantástica, preciosa, delicada…

━ ¡¿Quién?!

━ ¿Quién? ¡La Moontrimer por supuesto!

━ Bell, ¿qué es una Moontrimer?

━ ¿Que qué es una Moontr…? ¡No puedo creerlo!¡Oye!¡Pero mira que hora es!¿Es qué quieres perder el tren?¡Vamos!

No tengo tiempo de reprocharle, Bell me agarra de la muñeca y se aferra al carrito con la otra mano, dispuesta a atravesar el muro conmigo un año más.

**_Bell_**

Afortunadamente aún quedan vagones vacíos en el tren, parece que este año seremos unos pocos menos y no hay el habitual ruido de gente cruzando los pasillos. Probablemente sean mestizos y muggles los que hayan abandonado la escuela debido a la permanente amenaza de los extremistas sangre pura. Dumbledore a mantenido a raya a los Slytherin hasta ahora pero los ataques son cada vez más frecuentes y más serios

La mayoría de la gente no conoce la procedencia muggle de mi padre que murió de manera totalmente no mágica en un accidente de tráfico. Que desconozcan esto me permite estar más segura en la escuela, pero sé que algún día lo descubrirán, y tengo miedo de qué Lion, que es de sangre pura, sufra las consecuencias de ser lo que llaman una traidora a la Sangre.

Nos sentamos en uno de los vagones con mesa y esparcimos nuestras cosas en los dos asientos sobrantes Arquímedes, mi gato, se hace una bola en mi regazo, feliz de haber salido de la jaula del carrito

Es el momento de comer ranas de chocolate y de imaginar que pasará este año. Al final del curso tendremos que examinarnos de los T.I.M.O.S y si aprobamos pasaremos a sexto. También ronda por mi mente la idea de entrar en el equipo de ravenclaw de quidditch. Somos el último equipo en la clasificación Quizás un cambio de buscador nos ayude a ganar la copa esta vez.

Compro un par de delicias de calabaza picante del carrito de las golosinas y también El Profeta, y mientras le ofrezco a Lion un poco, leo en voz alta:

"Las desapariciones de magos de sangre muggle aumentan. El ministerio de magia asegura que la situación está controlada y que los seguidores del mago oscuro Tom Riddle, quien se hace llamar Lord Voldemort, se encuentran ya en Azkaban."

━ Son increíble esos aurores ━ masculla Lion con la boca llena de grajeas.

━ ¿Deberíamos estar asustadas? ━ Comento mientras ojeo mi libro de pociones nuevo.━ Quiero decir, ¿quién es este Lord Voldemort?  
>━ Vamos Bell, hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del mundo.<p>

━ Lo sé ━ digo pensativa. ━ Oye, ¿que pasó al final con el nuevo novio de tu tía? Ese que criaba dragones.

Y así seguimos hablando un rato de las pocas aventuras veraniegas que no hemos vivido juntas.

Después de echarnos una siesta decidimos ponernos las túnicas, ya que por la ventana se pueden ver a lo lejos las torres del castillo.

"Estamos aquí un año más" me digo a mi misma mientras cruzamos ya el lago en uno de los botes, en respetuoso silencio "pero este año va a ser diferente, lo presiento".


	3. Ravenclaw

div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"strongemLion /em/strong/div  
>div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"El bullicio que inunda el Gran Comedor es como la más dulce de las melodías para mis oídos, y se que para Bell significa lo mismo. Los gritos de un extremo a otro del salón que intercambian compañeros que no se han visto en todo el verano, las risas de los amigos que se cuentan mil historias, las exclamaciones de los alumnos de primero que se maravillan con los encantos que conforman el comedor, los saludos de bienvenida de las mesas de cada casa…Es el sonido que tiene nuestro hogar.div  
>div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"Mientras la ceremonia de bienvenida da paso al sombrero seleccionador me permito el lujo de perderme en mis recuerdos: hace cuatro años Bell y yo nos acercabamos temblorosas al estrado. Nos habíamos conocido unas horas antes en la tienda de varitas de Ollivanders y habíamos viajado junto con otros tres alumnos en un compartimento del expreso. El sombrero había empezado a llamar a los futuros estudiantes por orden alfabético y a colocarlos en la que sería su casa de por vida. Mi tía abuela no había estudiado en Hogwarts pero me había contado la historia de los fundadores del colegio hasta que me la supe yo mejor que ella, sin embargo saber que cada fundador tuvo unas habilidades que le hacía único no me hizo sentir mejor en aquel momento. Me estaban entrando náuseas. Llamaron a uno de los chicos con los que habíamos venido en el tren "¡Gryffindor!" el comedor se llenó de aplausos y bramidos provenientes de la mesa de la casa correspondiente. Me pregunté si me acogerían a mi con el mismo entusiasmo. El sombrero no tardó en nombrar a Bell. Ella me dirigió una mirada nerviosa y yo la conteste con un apretón de manos. "¡Belladonna M. Cabbot! Vaya una chica llena de valor… Sin embargo… ¡Ravenclaw!" div  
>div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"Pasó una eternidad hasta que escuché mi nombre. Me sudaban las manos, busqué a Bell con la mirada pero no logré localizarla entre la multitud de la mesa de Ravenclaw. Avance nerviosa y me senté en el taburete. Notaba como los ojos de todo el comedor estaban fijos en mí, tenía infinidad de dudas y preguntas, ¿podría uno dirigirse personalmente al sombrero? ¿y si me colocaba en la casa equivocada? ¿Y si...? La voz del sombrero cortó bruscamente el hilo de mis pensamientos div  
>div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;""¡Ravenclaw!"div  
>div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"━ Es una lastima que ninguna de las dos haya sido escogida como Prefecta ¿no crees?━ comentó Bell al tiempo que aplaudia que nuestra casa contaba con un nuevo miembro.━ He oído que tienen unos baños espectaculares.div  
>div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"━ Lo dices como si realmente el hecho no ser Prefecta fuese a impedirte usar esos baños.div  
>div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"━ Si bueno… No veo justo que haya alumnos con tales privilegios.div  
>div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"━ ¿Qué pasa Bell, los baños de la cuarta planta ya no suficiente para ti? Creía que te encantaba la intimidad de esos lavabos.¿No era allí donde solías abrazarte con ese chico tan creativo que se sentaba detrás nuestro en Historia?div  
>div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" ━ Por supuesto que me encanta la intimidad de esos lavabos,son perfectos para practicar las pociones imposibles del profesor Slughorn. Este año conseguiré entrar en su selecto club ya verás.━ Sonrió a mi amiga. Como si las pociones fuesen algún tipo de reto para Bell, su único problema quizás es que la gusta demasiado experimentar.━ Además, la que se abrazaba con Xenophilius Lovegood eras tu.div  
>div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"Se me atraganta el zumo de calabaza ¿era yo?div  
>div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" ━ Hablando de Prefectos, ¿has visto a ese chico?━ digo señalando disimuladamente a la mesa que tenemos al lado━ Pandora me ha dicho que es el nuevo Prefecto de Gryffindor, ¿te has fijado en que tiene la cara llena de cicatrices? ¿Por qué serán?div  
>div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" ━ ¿Y por qué crees que van a ser? Los Gryffyndor son unos bestias, se habrán pegado entre ellos. Tengo entendido que su agesividad es lo que les hace ganar la liga de Quidditch tan asiduamente, creo que tienen un buscador bastante bueno, aunque juegan limpio, no como los de Slytherin, he oído que un tal Malfoy…div  
>div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"Dejo que Bell se pierda en su monólogo sobre el Quidditch con los ojos aún fijos en el chico de las cicatrices. No parecen las típicas que se haría alguien en una pelea normal… Me doy cuenta de que le he estado mirando demasiado tiempo y uno de sus amigos se ha percatado, le susurra algo al oído y los dos me dedican una mirada fugaz antes de darse la vuelta. El gran comedor estalla en aplausos, la ceremonia del sombrero seleccionador ha terminado y las cuatro largas mesas del comedor están llenas de platos con suculentos manjares.div  
>div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" ━ ¡Mmmm! ━ Bell respira hondo y cierra los ojos un momento, como si intentara retener la mezcla de los maravillosos olores de cada plato en su cabeza ━Quée bien sienta estar en casa.div  
>div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"<br>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Bell/span/p  
>spanspanbr span/span  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Hace 4 años, cuando me dijeron que era una Ravenclaw, no estaba muy segura de ello. El sombrero seleccionador me llamó a mi primero, y me sorprendió el entusiasmo con el que me recibieron, aún sin conocerme. En la mesa de mi nueva casa había chicos y chicas de rostro tranquilo y distraído. Los de último curso sonreían con cariño, supongo que recordando su propio primer día. Hoy, se que tanto Lion como yo estamos en la casa perfecta, aunque ella nunca tuvo dudas.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Para las casas, ganar un miembro es motivo de celebración por el simple hecho de que significa que una comunidad de personas que se entienden crece. El compañerismo, la solidaridad y la amistad es lo que hace a las cuatro casas tan poderosas.span/p  
>spanspanbr span/span  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"El sombrero, como mi madre ya me había explicado, sabe mucho antes de que tú ni imagines, que clase de persona eres, y a que estás destinado. A la grandeza los Slytherin, al honor los Gryffindor, al reconocimiento los Ravenclaw, y a la bondad los Hufflepuff. Jamás olvidaré las palabras de Dumbledore, y como nos hizo sentir a todos una gran familia. "En estos tiempos difíciles" exclamó con sentimiento "no dejéis que el odio os divida, la unión de vuestras cualidades hará de la magia un verdadero poder." Lion y yo aplaudimos como locas, sonriendo a los Gryffindor de la mesa de al lado, sin entender muy bien de qué dificultades hablaba.span/p  
>spanspanbr span/span  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Fue entonces cuando un chico alto y con gafas se unió a nosotros. Recuerdo que llevaba una brillante insignia de prefecto y la túnica perfectamente planchada. Así son los prefectos, algo estirados y muy sujetos a las normas. Atravesamos el pasillo con Gillian, como nos dijo que se llamaba, y después nos condujo hasta las escaleras movedizas. Cuando las vimos cambiar un par de veces, Lion me susurróspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;":span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"━Vamos a necesitar un croquis de los cambios. Me apuesto mi cromo de spanspan style="font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Perpetua Fancourt a que me pierdo mañana por la mañana /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"━/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" De hecho sí, nos perdimos, tanto nos perdimos que si el fantasma del Fraile Gordo no nos hubiera encontrado seguiríamos vagando por los pasillos./span/p  
>spanspanbr span/span  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cuando por fin llegamos a la torre de Ravenclaw, tuve la sensación de que estaba en la casa equivocada. En la puerta de arco, en vez de un cuadro preguntón, había una estatua listilla. Para pasar tenías que ser capaz de responder un acertijo a la primera, un acertijo que cambiaba cada rato. Me puse blanca imaginando que no podría pasar y que sería la única en mi casa demasiado estúpida como para entrar. El Prefecto también parecía un poco nervioso por la posibilidad de quedar en ridículo ante los de primer año.span/p  
>spanspanbr span/span  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Entonces la solemne estatua con forma de águila habló:span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"━Te pertenece a ti pero todos lo usan, ¿qué es? ━Gillien se lo pensó unos segundos━ Tu nombre ━ dijo con un tono bajo y discreto. span/p  
>spanspanbr span/span  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Bingo. La piedra se apartó, dejándonos ver el cálido interior de lo que sería nuestro hogar, no sólo por siete años, sino para siempre.span/p  
>spanspanbr span/span  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Cumpliendo con nuestra tradición, Lion y yo nos acomodamos en una de las habitaciones dobles y nos ponemos el pijama. Entonces, como siempre hacemos, ella saca un tocadiscos de su baúl, y yo un vinilo del cantante muggle Elvis. Al mundo mágico no llega mucha música muggle, pero Lion y yo hacemos lo imposible por conseguirla. Su tía, que es muy moderna, siempre trae algo de las convenciones de bruja loca a las que va. Mi madre, por otra parte, tiene algunos vinilos viejos de mi padre que me deja escuchar de vez en cuando.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Cuando las primeras notas suenan, nos subimos a la cama de un salto y gritamos al ritmo del rock and roll, "¡But don't you, step on my blue suede shoes!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Ni siquiera entendemos la mitad de lo que dice, pero qué más da. Suena a libertad, a diversión, a la primera noche en Hogwarts con Lion. Caemos riendo sobre la cama de dosel azul.span/p  
>div 


	4. Presagio Astrológico

_**Bell**_

Apenas llevamos unas pocas semanas de clase, pero ya nos han mandado bastantes deberes. Tenemos que hacer un trabajo sobre un mago famoso en Historia de la Magia y no, no me dejan que escriba sobre Glynnis Griffiths, la buscadora de las Holyhead Harpies, mi equipo de Quidditch favorito desde que sé pronunciar "escoba". Mamá, que es muy feminista, siempre veía los partidos conmigo porque decía que "las mujeres jugamos con más lógica".

Lion se encarga de los deberes de Herbología de las dos. No es que se me de mal, tengo buen conocimiento de todo aquello que pueda echar en un caldero y llamarlo poción, es que a ella se le da especialmente bien; asique se lo cambio por Astronomía, que le aburre intensamente y a mi no me importa trazar dos veces los mapas de las constelaciones.

Aún así, entre libros que leernos, trabajos que hacer, y las clases extracurriculares que cogimos pensando inocentemente que nos sobraría tiempo, hemos encontrado un hueco para humillarme públicamente.

━ No puedo hacer esto, Lion.

━ Bell, ¿te puedes relajar? Me estás agobiando.

━ Será mejor que volvamos, aún tengo deberes de historia de la magia por terminar y..

━ Cállate, ¡mira que bien te queda la equipación! Pareces... atlética, quien lo diría.

━ Eres la peor animadora del mundo.

━ Me ofendes, encima que te acompaño a tu propio funeral… Además hoy hay luna llena, ¿eso no es astrológicamente bueno según el profesor _meinventocosasmientrasmiroalcielo_?

━ No, según el profesor Swift, los astros dicen que la fortuna no me acompaña hoy.

━ Por una vez, ha dado en el clavo.

Gimo de miedo mientras Lion me arrastra por el campo de quidditch. Está más que claro que nunca podría haber sido una gryffindor. No soy de las que pasan a la acción, soy más de imaginar y nunca afrontar la realidad. Así que cuando ayer comenzaron las pruebas de quidditch, casualmente una de las plantas carnívoras de la señora Sprout me mordió y me pasé la tarde en la enfermería. Hoy, sin embargo, Lion no va a dejar que me escape, ella sabe cuanto deseo ser buscadora.

Se me revuelven las tripas cuando llegamos al extremo del campo donde se realizan las pruebas. En la cola, alumnos de todos los cursos altos y corpulentos me miran extrañados cuando me acerco. Solo hay una chica de sexto que ya es bateadora. Aún así cuando me llega el, turno el capitán me apunta en la lista, con una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad.

En el otro lado del campo, los Gryffindor ya han comenzado y una nimbus 1000 surca el cielo. Es Potter, quien ha sido capitán durante tres años seguidos. Lo sé porque me he pasado muchas horas delante de las vitrinas de premios de la escuela.

Cuando al fin dicen mi nombre, Lion me aprieta la mano en un gesto que se que significa "ánimo, me voy a las gradas a leer" y se aleja. Yo me subo a la escoba temblorosa y de una patada estoy en el aire.

━ Muy bien Cabbot. Veamos que tienes para nosotros.

Él suelta la snitch y yo me dedico a atraparla un par de veces. Con el campo despejado, hasta parece fácil.

━ Ahora voy a soltar una bludger y Lorraine ━ la bateadora salvaje ━ y yo vamos a intentar tirarte de la escoba, de acuerdo?

"Oh cielos" miro fugazmente hacia la grada y veo que Lion ha apartado la vista del libro y me mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Casi puedo oirla regañandome "Belladonna Marie Cabbot, bajate de ese maldito palo ahora mismo". Esta imagen me hace gracia y pienso "qué demonios, solo serán un par de moratones".

Cuando la bludger se dirige a mi por primera vez, la veo por el rabillo del ojo y me agacho, ni siquiera he tenido que desviarme del camino que deja la snitch. Esquivarla se va volviendo más complicado, pero sigo girando con rapidez, y hasta me estoy divirtiendo. Entonces cuando ya me creo invencible veo cómo sacan la segunda pelota del baúl y cruza el campo con furia buscándome. Justo a tiempo paso por detrás de los aros, la primera Bludger choca con uno y sale despedida, pero la segunda hace un quiebro y vuelve hacia mí, demasiado rápido. En un intento de que no me rompa la nariz giro bruscamente dándole la espalda, un movimiento poco inteligente ya que la bludger me golpea la parte baja de la cabeza con fuerza. Todo se vuelve negro y lo último que recuerdo es un grito en las gradas y estar volando sin escoba.

_**Lion**_

La Señora Pomfrey dice que Bell no debería tardar mucho en despertarse, sin embargo no deja que me quede a su lado, necesita reposo dice. Reposo es un concepto completamente desconocido para Bell.

Después de que la bludger la golpeara la cabeza cayó de la escoba. Según Lorraine, la golpeadora homicida, no fue una caída grave así que han decidido darle el puesto de buscadora en el equipo de Ravenclaw, y no es que no me alegre por mi amiga, pero siendo sinceros, el equipo de Ravenclaw no tiene nada que ver con los equipos de las otras casas. Yo no se mucho de Quidditch pero si se que Lorraine no es nada comparado con los golpeadores de Slytherin.

Como es sábado no tengo ninguna clase que pueda mantenerme distraída así que subo a la biblioteca a ver si puedo encontrar un libro que pueda hacerme dejar de pensar en Bell y en su inminente asesinato por bestias montadas en escobas. Para eso lo mejor es la sección prohibida. El año pasado conseguí convencer a el profesor de Historia de la Magia para que me diera un permiso para esa sección. He de decir que me fue de gran ayuda tomarme antes la potente poción que me preparó Bell para aumentar mi capacidad de convicción.

Deambulo un rato por entre las lúgubres estanterías y los susurros de algunos de los libros que hay en ellas. Después de un pequeño paseo me detengo en la sección de _Mitología y Magia_, estudio el título de varios libros y me detengo en _Mitos Universales: Hombres Lobo y Vampiros._ Escojo ese libro porque me choca ver algo así en la sección prohibida, las leyendas sobre esas bestias nocturnas no son ningún secreto para ningún mago así que no entiendo qué hace un libro como ese aquí.

Bajo a comer al Gran Comedor y ojeo mi nuevo tesoro mientras selecciono pedazos del guiso que hay en mi plato. Me gusta el Gran Comedor los sábados porque está más tranquilo de lo habitual, muchos alumnos comen en Hogsmeade o por los alrededores del castillo aprovechando los últimos rayos de sol de Octubre así que el ambiente está bastante calmado. Apuro mi zumo de Calabaza y voy corriendo a la enfermería, Bell ya ha debido de reposar suficiente.

Llego atropelladamente a la enfermería y descorro la cortina de la cama en la que deje a mi compañera, me muero por ver la cara que pone cuando la diga que está en el equipo.

━ Em.. Hola, ¿eres la nueva ayudante de la Señora Pomfrey o que?

Un chico con el pijama del colegio me mira desconcertado. Esta sentado en el borde de la cama con un libro en la mano y tiene la cara marcada por varias cica…

━¡Tu eres el Prefecto de Gryffindor!

━¿Y tú eres…?

━¡Oh! Yo… Lo siento mucho, estaba buscando a mi amiga, me he debido de confundir de cama...

━ Si te refieres a la chica de gafas, no te has confundido, la Señora Pomfrey la dejó irse hará media hora porque estaba bastante inquieta y yo necesitaba la cama.

Le miró con incredulidad.¿Él necesitaba la cama? ¡Está leyendo tranquilamente!¡Bell ha sufrido una contusión!

━Tranquila, tu amiga está bien. Se fue gritando que tenía que ver a un tal Lion.

━ Yo soy Lion. ━ le miro con aire dolido ━ Es de Dandelion. Dandelion Wytte.

━ Remus Lupin. No era mi intención ofenderte.

Le miro en señal de que acepto sus disculpas, me devuelve la mirada y arquea las cejas.

━ ¡Ah! Claro, debería irme y dejarte leer.. Descansar, será mejor que encuentre a Bell.

━ Nos veremos en el próximo partido.

━ ¿Qué partido?¡Ah claro el partido! De Quidditch.. si. Em.. Nos vemos.

Salgo atropelladamente de la enfermería. ¿Es Bell la que ha sufrido la contusión o soy yo? Debe de haberse ido a la sala común, seguro que ya se ha enterado de que es la nueva buscadora de nuestra casa, ¡y yo me he perdido su cara!


	5. Halloween en Hogsmeade

_**Lion**_

Octubre esta llegando a su fin en Hogwarts y cada vez más siento como el tiempo se me escapaba de las manos. Llevamos un mes y medio en la escuela y aún no hemos tenido tiempo de visitar Hogsmeade, por no hablar de nuestra ya tradicional escapada al bosque prohibido. Además desde que Bell empezó con los entrenamientos de Quidditch y yo con mis clases extracurriculares de adivinación el poco rato que nos queda libre lo pasamos bien en la enfermería, bien en la biblioteca. Por eso aunque hoy sea el último día de clase, cada vez se me hace más larga la espera para las vacaciones de Halloween.

Cuando cae el último grano de arena del reloj que reposa sobre la mesa del profesor de Adivinación recojo mis cosas y bajo rápidamente las escaleras de la torre. Últimamente soy incapaz de concentrarme en esta asignatura y todo lo que veo son malos presagios. Quizás sea esa la razón por la que año tras año menos alumnos se apunten a esta asignatura, o a lo mejor es culpa de la infinita escalera de caracol que hay que subir para llegar a la clase.

He quedado con Bell en la sala común, hemos decidido que nuestras vacaciones empiezen un poco antes de lo previsto, así que esta tarde nos saltaremos la clases e iremos a Hogsmeade a comer, al fin y al cabo es la semana de las brujas y queremos celebrarla como se merece.

Subo a nuestra habitación, me cambio rápidamente de ropa y cojo el libro que saqué hace unos días de la biblioteca. Ya en la sal común escojo un sillón que hay libre en el que acurrucarme mientras espero a Bell. Esta mañana nuestra sala común ha amanecido llena de adornos y dulces festivos.

La sala común se va llenando a medida que se acerca la hora de comer, parece que Bell y yo no somos las únicas que hemos decidido adelantar nuestras vacaciones. Apenas llevo unos minutos enfrascada en mi lectura cuando el fantasma de la Dama Gris entra con expresión sombría (al menos más sombría que de costumbre).

━ Pandora, estoy buscando al señor Edgecombe. Es urgente que vaya a hablar con Albus.

━ ¿Ha pasado algo?-pregunta nuestra Perfecta.

━ Me temo que si...

Susurran algo que no consigo escuchar y Pandora se apresura a subir las escaleras hacia los dormitorios con gesto grave.

A mi lado, Xenophilus, que ha llegado justo a tiempo para presenciar la escena, comenta:

━ Ya estaba tardando en suceder algo así.

━ A qué te refieres?- le pregunto.

━ Vamos Dandelion, eres buena en adivinación, se que has visto lo mismo que yo.- mi compañero baja la voz todo lo que su garganta le permite- las cosas están cambiando.

Me quedo pensativa unos momentos mientras le observo por el rabillo del ojo. Xenophilus siempre ha sido un chico extraño pero desde que le conozco rara vez se ha equivocado, claro que es difícil sacar algo en claro de sus incongruencias. Se sienta en frente de mi.

━ Tienes el periódico al revés, Xenophilus.

━ Es imprescindible. No quiero perderme nada.

Sonrío e imitando a mi compañero me enfrasco en mi lectura, eso sí, con el libro del derecho. Bell debe de estar al llegar.

_**Bell**_

"Soy malísima" me digo mientras me quito las mallas, los protectores, y el resto de la equipación de Quidditch. Hoy he chocado contra uno de los cazadores mientras entrenábamos. El capitán me ha gritado que un topo sería más hábil en la escoba que yo. Aún así, sigo siendo relativamente rápida a la hora de coger la snitch, así que hacen lo posible por esquivarme mientras yo cruzo el campo como si estuviera sola en él.

Ya vestida con el uniforme, me pongo el abrigo y bajo a la sala común. Lion está tirada leyendo algo sobre mitos muggles y su no tan mitológica presencia en el mundo mágico. Le tiro del moño cuando llego hasta ella.

━ Hogsmeade nos espera muñeca!

━ ¡Hola! ¿Te apetece tomar un té en el Madame Tudipié?

━ Sin duda.

Hogsmeade está precioso. Ha llovido mucho esta semana y las hojas otoñales se han pegado a las calles de piedra, formando un mosaico de marrones y amarillos. De una a tienda a otra cuelgan farolillos con forma de calabaza y esqueleto, y se puede notar en el aire el espíritu de Halloween, para lo que solo quedan un par de días. Madame Tudipié nos sirve el té con unas galletas en forma de colmillos de vampiro mientras nosotras charlamos.

━ Entonces, ¿Dumbledore quería ver a Aber Edgecombe?

━ Sí, creo que tiene que ver con ese mago oscuro y las desapariciones.

━ Hoy he leído en El Profeta que están reclutando aurores cada vez más jóvenes. Casi sin experiencia en defensa civil.

━ ¿Nos imaginas de auroras a nosotras?

━ Me gusta mi vida, gracias. Aunque si pudiera hacer algo por acabar con esa gente supongo que lo haría. Algo menos arriesgado.

━ Tu segundo nombre debería ser "peligro", de verdad que si ━ nos reimos secamente, pensando en lo poco útiles que seríamos en caso de que hubiera una guerra.

Cuando salimos del salón de té decidimos pasar por las Tres Escobas, y mientras caminamos algo capta mi atención. Un perro negro está cruzando la calle, en dirección al camino poco transitado de Hogsmeade que sube una colina hasta la casa de los gritos. Si mi memoria no me falla, ese es el "lobito" que me saludó en el callejón Diagón, ¿que hace aquí?

Me paro en medio de la calle, y Lion se choca conmigo.

━ Lion, yo conozco a ese perro.

━ ¿Eh?

━ Que sí, es el perro-lobo que me entretuvo en la tienda de escobas.

Entonces el perro para y me observa, confundido. Antes de que huya me acerco a él con paso rápido, me agacho aunque no sea necesario, y le paso la mano por el lomo.

━ Vaya vaya, mira quien me ha seguido desde Londres. ¿Como has llegado hasta aquí?

Parece reconocerme, porque ladra y me lame la cara con su enorme lengua viscosa; pero al ver a Lion acercarse retrocede, se da la vuelta, y sigue su camino.

━ Creo que no le caes bien ━ le digo riéndome.

Cuando estamos a punto de entrar, la puerta de las tres escobas se abre y salen tres chicos con bufandas de Gryffindor destacando sobre sus túnicas de invierno. Reconozco a uno de ellos, el de las gafas es Potter, el buscador de Gryffindor. Viéndole de cerca, me doy cuenta que es el mismo que desprestigió mi preciosa Moontrimmer en el callejón Diagon. "Tenía que ser un Gryffindor" pienso. Otro de ellos es el prefecto de las cicatrices que Lion señaló en la ceremonia del sombrero. Me giro para susurrarselo a Lion, pero entonces este la mira, y para mi sorpresa, la saluda, algo sorprendido.

━ Ah, hola ━ responde Lion desconcertada también.

━ Lion, verdad? Y tú debes de ser Bell. Ocupé tu cama cuando te fuiste de la enfermería.

━ Uhm, si…

━ Bell, este es Remus Lupin ━ interviene Lion nerviosamente.

Entonces el tercero carraspea, llamando la atención de Remus, y señala al de las gafas, que ha seguido andando y está algo lejos ya.

━ Suerte con el partido de este fin de semana ━ me dice, antes de sonreír a Lion y marcharse con paso rápido.

Con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano interrogo a Lion, que se pone colorada y me cuenta cómo se conocieron en mi ausencia.

━ Yo creo que le gustas ━ le digo, haciéndola poner los ojos en blanco ━ pero es un estúpido Gryffindor, recuerda ━ y nos reimos, habiendo olvidado rápidamente a mi amigo lobuno y a los magos oscuros.


	6. El León contra en Ánguila

_**Lion**_

━ ¡Beeeeell!- La luz de la mañana se cuela entre las nubes y atraviesa el ventanal de nuestra habitación, despertándome. Miro al frente, la cama de mi amiga esta pegada a la mia por los pies, solo somos dos porque en primero escogimos una de las cuatro habitaciones de lo alto de la torre, más pequeñas, más frías pero también más íntimas, y las vistas son escapar del abrazo de mis sábanas y aun con mi camisón, salto sobre la cama de Bell despertandola. ━ Tienes que despertarte es Halloween, es Halloween!

Bell que por la mañana es más peligrosa que un Ridgeback Noruego, me tira al suelo de un empujón.

Me incorporo y sentada en el suelo apoyo los brazos en su cama.

━ Vamos, es que ya no te emociona Halloween?

━ Son las ocho de la mañana, Lion- consigue murmurar Bell entre bostezos. - Halloween empieza a medianoche.

━ Pero, y todo lo que hay antes?! El desayuno especial en el gran comedor - por nada me perdería la tradicional y deliciosa tarta de calabaza con queso de la mañana de Halloween- el partido, las chuches especiales de Honeyducks, prepararse para la fiesta de esta noche...

━ Que has dicho? ━ Bell da un respingo ━ que acabas de decir?

━ La fiesta Bell, llevamos hablándolo semanas... Pandora dice que a Dean le han dicho que Dumbledore ha contratado a Las Brujas de Salem para que toquen después de..

━ El partido. El partido de Quidditch es hoy. Oooh me había olvidado del partido!. Como he podido olvidarme?! Qué voy a hacer ahora? No estoy preparada... No estoy preparada! ━ Bell me dedica una mirada fulminante ━ Porque no me has despertado antes?

Me dispongo a replicar pero antes de que pueda decir nada Bell está fuera de la cama moviéndose de un lado a otro y recitando presagios sobre muerte y náuseas.

━ Vamos Bell ━ la agarro de las manos ━ llevas semanas entrenando como una loca, lo vas a hacer genial.

━ Tu crees? Leíste mis posos de te, lo haré bien de verdad?

━ Si. ━ No. Pero sólo eran unos posos de té, no significan nada y yo puedo equivocarme. ━ Anda vístete o no quedará nada de tarta!

━ Como puedes pensar en tarta en un momento así?

Bajamos a desayunar rápidamente, el gran comedor está precioso con la decoración festiva, pero apenas me da tiempo a comer un poco cuando tengo que irme a acompañar a una taquicardica Bell a por su equipación. Intento calmarla mientras se cambia y la ayudo a enfundarse las protecciones de los brazos

━ Lo harás genial.

La acompaño hasta el lugar en el que han asignado a su equipo y la despido con un abrazo antes de ir a sentarme a la grada de Ravenclaw. Veo a Xenophilus pero decido que no es el mejor momento para sus funestos augurios así que escojo un sitio al lado de dos chicos de último curso. Los jugadores empiezan a colocarse, Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor inauguran la temporada. Busco a Bell con la mirada y agito un pequeño banderín con los colores de nuestra casa con el que me hice hace unos días.

Sin saber porque, dirijo la mirada hacia las gradas del oponente y mis ojos se encuentran con los de Lupin, que me saluda con un gesto. Aparto la mirada avergonzada.

Suena un silbato.

-Que comience el partido!

El campo se llena de los gritos de las distintas casa que han venido a disfrutar del juego. Los bramidos de los Gryffindor se sobreponen a los del resto. Los jugadores dan una patada y estan en el profesora lanza la Bludger.

Me tapo la cara con las manos. No puedo mirar.

Bell

Por Merlín, si creía que la prueba de Quidditch fue aterradora, era porque no sabía lo que era un verdadero partido. Y no uno cualquiera, sino uno contra los campeones. Los Gryffindor en las gradas rugen como el león que les representa, dispuestos a aplastarnos. Somos la casa del aire y aún así nuestra águila no escapará a sus zarpas, lo sé.

Lo sé incluso antes de que nos metan los primeros diez puntos por el aro central, antes de que suelten la snitch, e incluso antes de que Potter me tire de la escoba. James Potter, que haría lo que fuera para ganar el partido, se lanza sobre mí cuando ve que tengo la snitch revoloteando detrás. Tal y como yo haría, me pasa por encima como si simplemente no estuviera ahí, y yo, con la estabilidad de un tubérculo gigante, me balanceo hacia atrás hasta que la escoba da un giro por mi peso, y me quedo colgando boca abajo. Sino fuera por un pequeño hechizo que hace que mis pies estén bien pegados a los soportes de la escoba, sería puré de Buscadora.

El juego acaba poco después, cuando he conseguido erguirme y ya estoy persguiendo a la dorada, Potter aparece por debajo de mi y yo tengo que hacer un quiebro para no volver a chocarme con él, mientras él alarga la mano y coge la snitch.

━ No es que lo hayas hecho mal Bell, es que no has tenido oportunidad de hacerlo bien! Esos brutos de Gryffindor… deberían meterse con alguien de su tamaño!

━ Tenía tanto miedo a las bludgers que no recordaba que los jugadores también pueden tumbarme. Especialmente el buscador contrario.

━ Ganaremos contra Hufflepuff, ya lo verás.

━ Lion, eso no tiene ningún mérito.

Lion intenta consolarme cuando salgo del vestuario. Mi capitán no me habla, la golpeadora me ha empujado al salir, y los Ravenclaw han desaparecido en su mayoría de la grada, mientras que en el campo los alumnos corean y abrazan a los jugadores de Gryffindor. Maldita sea.

Intento no pensar en el estrepitoso fracaso mientras nos cambiamos para ir a Hogsmeade, porque esta noche es la fiesta de Halloween y Lion tiene muchas ganas. ¿Que clase de amiga sería si se la amargo hablando de quidditch?

Mientras paseamos por el pueblo y comentamos que cantante nos gusta más de Las Brujas de Salem, decido invitarla a una cerveza de mantequilla; tenemos que volver pronto al castillo para la cena en el gran comedor. Pero al entrar vemos que la mayoría de las mesas están ocupadas por los estudiantes y jugadores de Gryffindor, celebrando el triunfo de la mañana.

━ Anda Bell, vámonos de aquí.

━ No, tranquila ━ le digo mientras me siento en la barra ━ hay que saber perder.

A nuestro lado, Potter y sus amigos brindan y festejan haciendo mucho ruido, cuando de repente él nos ve y se acerca a nosotras

━ Perdona, eres la buscadora de Ravenclaw, ¿no? ¿Cabbot? ━ me dice colocándose las gafas. Le miro confundida por su aparente simpatía y asiento con la cabeza

━ Bien jugado ━ le digo

━ Sí bueno, no es que hayamos tenido un gran rival ━ me responde sonriendo ampliamente. Estoy estupefacta. ¿Me acaba de decir lo que yo creo?

Lion se levanta de la silla bruscamente y le señala con el dedo.

━ Quizás si no la hubieras tirado de la escoba para poder encargarte sólo de la snitch, ¡hubiera tenido alguna oportunidad!

Entonces aparecen a su lado el prefecto, Lupin, y un chico de pelo largo que resulta ser el otro al que vi en Escobas McFly con Potter. Éste se encara con Lion y le dice con arrogancia:

━ Así es como funciona el Quidditch, niña.

━ Olvídalo Lion ━ intervengo antes de que le lance un cruciatus, tirando de ella. Saludo con la cabeza a Lupin, que también intenta que sus amigos nos dejen en paz; y salimos de allí.

Sólo espero que no nos crucemos con ellos en la fiesta de esta noche.


	7. Merodeando a Medianoche

_**Bell**_

La sala común está llena de gente esta noche. La cena ha sido fabulosa, había aún más comida de lo habitual, y del techo mágico colgaban murciélagos y serpientes. Como es habitual, los fantasmas del castillo se han paseado por entre las mesas contando historias de miedo y bailando. Dumbledore ha felicitado a Gryffindor por el partido y alguien de mi mesa me ha tirado un currusco de pan a la cabeza, como para recordarme que es culpa mía. Lion no ha podido evitar reírse cuando lo ha visto rebotar y caer sobre la mesa, y yo he tenido que reírme también. Algún día se olvidarán, ¿no?

Todo el mundo se ha quitado el uniforme y se ha vestido para la ocasión, y esperamos en la sala a que sean las 11, mientras que Dumbledore y el resto de profesores preparan el gran comedor para la actuación musical.

Lion y yo nos comemos unas piruletas de anís con forma de esqueleto sentadas en el sillón del centro, cuando me fijo en que Pandora está en una esquina, susurrándole algo a Xenophilius, que escucha muy atentamente, después niega con seriedad y por último responde entre dientes antes de salir de la sala.

Lion, igual de atenta que yo, me da un codazo y se me cae la piruleta.

━ Has visto eso? ━ masculla mientras yo me despego el caramelo de la falda.

━ Sí, tendrá algo que ver con Aber? ━ respondo, y llamo a nuestro prefecto, un tal Ackerley ━ Oye, ¿has visto a Aber Edgecombe?

━ La verdad es que no ━ dice tras pensárselo un segundo ━ Dumbledore me preguntó por él hace un par de días, pero no le encontré.

Cuando se marcha, Lion y yo nos miramos unos segundos.

━ Vale, esto es raro ━ admito

━ Muy raro.

Pero no tenemos tiempo de plantearnos una teoría de dónde se ha metido el segundo alumno más brillante de herbología después de Lion, porque Ackerley abre la puerta y nos avisa de que es hora de bajar al Gran comedor. Mi amiga me estruja el brazo, emocionada, y me arrastra escaleras abajo.

Cuando llegamos, el comedor parece mucho más grande de lo habitual, pues han retirado casi todas las mesas y han dejado una en un lateral, con bebidas y dulces. El cielo está negro y no brilla ni una estrella, y apenas hay velas flotando esta noche. Tenemos suerte de vernos los unos a los otros en la penumbra. Urgo en el bolsillo de mi falda y saco dos antifaces. Me pongo el de pavo real y le doy a Lion el de Fénix. Las plumas rojas y anaranjadas hacen un bonito contraste con su melena negra, que por fin ha decidido liberar del moño.

El resto de los alumnos se ponen sus antifaces justo a tiempo de que los músicos suban al escenario donde suele estar la mesa de los profesores.

━ Lista para la fiesta? ━ Me pregunta Lion mirándome a través de la máscara

━ Sí! ━ exclamo.

Pero no me oye, porque en ese momento un cantante melenudo puntea las primeras notas en su guitarra eléctrica y el agudo sonido se sobrepone a todas las voces de la sala.

_**Lion**_

━¡Ah! No hay nada más mágico que una buena balada.━ le susurro a Bell mientras tiro de ella sacándola de la pista de baile.

El fuerte rugido de las guitarras mágicas se apaga dando paso a un bonito valls. Veo como Xenophilus invita a bailar a Pandora y le doy un codazo a Bell para que mire.

━Esto esta empezando a ponerse demasiado meloso para mi- dice mientras se sirve un poco de ponche de regaliz.

━Yo creo que es encantador.

━Yo lo que creo que que es el momento perfecto para asaltar el armario del profesor Slughorn ━Bell hace un gesto con la cabeza señalando al profesor bailando torpemente con la profresora Sprout ━he encontrado la poción perfecta para el próximo partido de Quidditch.

━Bell eso es hacer trampa.

━¡Vamos Lion! Todos me odian ahora mismo. Además el próximo partido es contra Slytherin y me encantaría ver la cara de Potter y su séquito cuando haga una jugada magistral.

━Hablando de eso, no les he visto en toda la noche...

━¿Y qué más da? ¿O es que querías invitar a Lupin a bailar?━ añade Bell con una sonrisa maliciosa.

━No seas ridícula Belladonna. ━ me coloco mi antifaz para que no note que me sonrojo e indignada la agarro del brazo arrastrándola tras de mi ━ Vamos a asaltar ese estúpido armario.

Nos escabullimos del Gran Comedor y recorremos el camino hasta el despacho de Slughorn, una ruta que ya nos es conocida, no es la primera incursión que hacemos. En la puerta un retrato del primer Jefe de la República Gnómica empieza a farfullar y al tiempo que Bell le saca la lengua yo le hecho un pequeño hechizo que le dejara durmiendo un par de horas.

━¿Cree Slughorn que un Gnomo gruñón va a detenernos?

━Eres muy grosera. Seguro que el pobre Fergus prefería su antigua localización en la sala de historia. Miro a los lados nerviosa. ━ Anda date prisa, coge lo que necesites y nos vamos.

Dejo que Bell se adentre en el despacho y yo me quedo fuera, vigilando que no venga nadie como si hubiésemos preparado algún plan de retirada. A los pocos minutos oigo pasos que se acercan y presa del pánico entro en el despacho del profesor cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

━Lion, ¿que estas haciendo? ━ susurra Bell que ya ha terminado su pequeño hurto.

━Chss, viene alguien.

━¡Oh genial! Este es el escondite perfecto...

━¡Calla!

Nos metemos debajo de la mesa del profesor y escuchamos como los pasos hora acompañados por voces se acercan cada vez más.

━...No se Flitwich, Albus se teme lo peor. Los padres de el señor Edgecombe no son los primeros primeros en desaparecer sospechosamente, sobre todo mestizos están sufriendo extraños accidentes.

━Debemos tener fe Minerva, siempre ha habido extremistas entre los magos.

━Pero esta vez es distinto. Las cosas están cambiando...

Las pisadas se alejan hasta desaparecer pero Bell y yo nos quedamos un rato agazapadas debajo de la mesa.

━¿Has oído eso? Es lo mismo que dijo Xenophilus...

━Salgamos de aquí Lion.

Andamos hacia nuestra sala común con gesto grave y sin hablar. Bell va sumida en sus pensamientos, se que la ha afectado la noticia porque su padre no era un mago, pero debería estar tranquila, casi nadie sabe eso. Aun así nadie debería vivir con ese miedo. Me dispongo a darla la mano en señal de comprensión cuando otra voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

━Los tres sabéis que seriamos de gran ayuda en la orden...━Reconozco a Potter y me giro bruscamente para encontrarme con los ojos de Lupin que desaparecen abruptamente dejándonos a Bell y a mi solas.

Miro a mi amiga alarmada que me devuelve la mirada confirmando que no me lo he imaginado.

Llegamos a nuestra sala común donde nos espera Arquímedes, el gato de Bell que ha vuelto a escaparse de nuestra habitación. Nos metemos en la cama dando por concluida la noche de Halloween.


	8. La Orden

_**Bell **_

Mientras en nuestra mesa todo el mundo comenta la fiesta y se come animadamente los huevos revueltos y el pastel de zanahoria, Lion y yo comemos despacio y en silencio. En parte estamos cansadas por la expedición de anoche, y en parte confundidas por lo que vimos y oímos. Ambas tenemos muchas hipótesis que no nos atrevemos a decirnos en voz alta.

Cuando el desayuno acaba, salimos al exterior a disfrutar de la fría mañana de domingo, y nos sentamos en un banco cerca de la cabaña de Ogg, el guardabosques.

━ ¿A qué crees que se referían Potter y Remus con la "Orden"? ━ me dice Lion al final.

━ No lo sé, crees que tendrá algo que ver con los extremistas de sangre pura? ━ le digo, y ella abre mucho los ojos

━ Pero… eso es imposible, ¿no? Quiero decir, ellos son Gryffindor, no Slytherin…

━ ¿Y qué importa eso? No todos los Slytherin son anti mestizos y muggles, tampoco. ¿Y si la orden es el grupo de magos oscuros que siguen a Voldemort? ¿Con quien hablaba?

Lion se mira las manos, con los ojos rojos.

━ Parecía tan normal, tan diferente a Potter y a los otros… ━ sé que se refiere a Remus

━ Quizás deberíamos averiguar de qué hablaban, asegurarnos de que no son un peligro para ningún alumno ━ digo pensando en mi padre. Él era una buena persona, y yo estoy muy orgullosa de su herencia muggle. Lion asiente.

Después de un rato de silencio, vuelve a hablar

━ Oye, aún tengo que terminar unos deberes de transfiguración, nos vemos en el gran comedor, ¿vale? ━ después se aleja andando deprisa por el camino de tierra.

Yo decido volver al castillo poco después, y para distraerme subo a la biblioteca. Tras ojear un par de tomos polvorientos voy a la sección de quidditch y elijo "Estrategias de Quidditch ganadoras". Necesito un poco de ayuda con el tema, sin duda.

Hay bastante gente en las mesas y en los sofás, debido a los T.I.M.O.S. supongo, algo por lo que yo todavía no me he preocupado; pero al fin encuentro una mesa donde aún quedan dos sitios libres y me siento.

Cuando me encuentro muy concentrada leyendo sobre cómo golpear una bludger con la escoba para devolvérsela al atacante, entra haciendo ruido uno de los amigos de Potter, el del pelo largo, y yo me escondo detrás de mi libro para espiarle sutilmente. Pregunta a la encargada por un libro y, tras cogerlo, pasea los ojos por la sala buscando donde sentarse.

"Aquí no están los libros sobre magia oscura" pienso "¿que habrá venido a buscar?"

Entonces me ve. Desde fuera, debo de ser sólo un par de ojos que asoman de un gran libro, enfrente de un sitio libre. Se dirige hacia aquí y yo finjo volver a estar muy concentrada. Se sienta y me mira unos segundos.

━ Vaya, tú eres la _planeadora, _no? ━ me hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos eso.

━ ¿Disculpa? ━ respondo confundida, y él se ríe.

━ Sí, te llamamos así desde tu prueba para entrar en el equipo de quidditch. Te caíste y..

━ Me acuerdo, sí ━ Y vuelvo a mi libro muy ofendida. Que problema tendrán Potter y sus amigos conmigo, ¿cada vez que me ven tienen que reirse de mi? Entonces me entra el pánico. ¿Y si saben que soy mestiza?

Él está mirando la portada de mi libro. En el suyo pone "Pociones para Trolls".

━ El quidditch se aprende en el campo, ¿sabes? No en los libros ━ me dice distraídamente.

Quiero pedirle que se calle y me deje leer, pero sé que tiene razón. De repente, se me ocurre como puedo intentar descubrir qué traman y beneficiarme al mismo tiempo.

━ Soy Bell, Cabbot, por cierto ━ le digo alargando la mano. Él levanta una ceja y me la estrecha

━ Sirius Black.

━ ¿Estarías dispuesto a ayudarme con el quidditch? A cambio, soy muy buena con las pociones. Podría echarte una mano.

Parece que se lo piensa unos segundos, pero entonces se levanta y se pone la chaqueta.

━ Lo siento Cabbot, pero sigo siendo de Gryffindor. No voy a convertirte en un rival ligeramente decente. Aunque nunca tendrías nada que hacer contra James, claro.

Y se va dejándome plantada con cara de boba. "Entrenaré sola" me digo a mí misma indignada.

_**Lion**_

Me aparto de la ventana horrorizada y me quedo inmóvil unos segundos en mi cama. Había subido a mi habitación en la última planta de la torre de Ravenclaw a terminar mis deberes de Transfiguración (tenía que hacer un ensayo sobre el experimento que hicimos la semana pasada intentando convertir gorriones en teteras) tal y como le dije a Bell, pero no pudiendo concentrarme me asomé a la ventana para encontrarme con una visión que confirmaba todas nuestras sospechas.

Desde la torre de Ravenclaw puedo ver la vasta llanura que confronta los alrededores del castillo y, cerca de un agresivo árbol, conocido por los alumnos como _Sauce Boxeador,_ pude ver como Potter y su panda se encaraban con dos chicos de Slytherin que debían de tener su misma edad.

Si bien no es algo extraño que Potter vacile con otros alumnos, esta disputa parecía algo más sería. Potter y el chico de pelo negro con el que discutí en _Las Tres Escobas _el día de la funesta derrota de Bell, discutían con Severus Snape, un chico un tanto reservado con el que Bell intercambia ingredientes de vez en cuando, mientras Remus se encargaba de su amigo, un tal Avery. El chico gordito que siempre les acompaña se mantenía al margen de la disputa mientras una chica pelirroja, que identifiqué como prefecta de Gryffindor, enfadada, defendía a los muchachos de Slytherin.

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Las disputas entre casas son algo normal, sobre todo si hay Quidditch de por medio, pero esa discusión era más seria que una pelea inocente. Mientras la chica pelirroja se alejaba llorando, en mi cabeza surgían todo tipo de pensamientos.

¿Qué era tan importante como para enfrentar a miembros de una misma casa de esa manera? ¿Por qué era necesario que ella defendiese a los dos chicos de Slytherin? Y lo más importante, ¿de qué les acusaban Potter y los chicos?

El concepto traidores a la sangre daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza. Todo me pareció tan surrealista, se supone que como magos tenemos que cuidar los unos de los otros y celebrar que nuestra comunidad aumente, no desterrar a los que no son de linajes puros.

Lo último que vi antes de apartarme de la ventana fue como los dos chicos de Slytherin se alejaban después de que Remus les amenazase con su varita.

Remus... Jamás lo hubiese esperado de él. Se que en realidad no se nada de él, sin embargo me pareció tan agradable y tranquilo cuando le conocí... Aprieto los puños desesperada, tengo que contárselo a Bell cuanto antes, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados ante esta situación. Si de verdad existe esa Orden de la que hablaban la otra noche... Si de verdad tiene alguna relación directa con las desapariciones y ese Mago Oscuro...

Recojo mis cosas. Me pongo la túnica y voy directamente a la biblioteca a buscar a mi amiga. Las palabras de Xenophilius se abren paso entre todos mis pensamientos "_Las cosas están cambiando_"


	9. Misión de espionaje

_**Lion**_

Han pasado un par de semanas desde la escenita que contemplé por la ventana y, tras debatirlo con Bell, decidimos que lo mejor era seguir bien de cerca al séquito de Potter antes de hacer ninguna acusación, si bien ninguna dudaba de que nuestras sospechas fuesen fundadas. Sin embargo, he de reconocer que nuestra misión de espionaje está resultando más complicada de lo que pensábamos, el jefe de nuestra casa me ha advertido que si falto a una clase más este semestre no podré presentarme a los T.I.M.O.S. (¿que culpa tengo yo de qué Astrología sea una patraña?) y Bell está prácticamente secuestrada por su equipo, que quiere evitar un desastre como el de Halloween en su próximo partido contra Slytherin.

Pero de hoy no pasa. Durante estas semanas hemos conseguido hacernos un esquema con los horarios de nuestras víctimas y se que Remus tiene clase ahora de Alquimia, así que mi plan es seguirle disimuladamente a ver si averiguo antes.

Bajamos al Gran Comedor sin embargo no prestamos demasiada atención al desayuno. Con un número del profeta de ayer nos cubrimos la cara intentando disimular. Al rato Remus y uno de sus compañeros, un chico rechoncho que siempre va con él y sus amigos, se levantan. Bell me da un codazo haciendo que se me derrame el zumo de manzana por la túnica.

─ ¡Vamos, se están yendo!

─Ya voy─protesto mientras apunto a mi falda con la varita─_Purgato_

Cojo mis cosas y me dirijo por el camino que va al aula de Alquimia. Intento que Remus y su amigo no vean pero al mismo tiempo quiero estar cerca para no perderme detalle de sus conversaciones. He de reconocer que me siento un poco ridicula... Y si todo son alucinaciones mías? Y si Bell y yo nos estamos precipitando?

Antes de entrar en la clase Remus se despide de su compañero y consigo escuchar lo que dicen:

-Te veo esta noche Peter, suerte en Pociones.

-Seguro que estas bien Remus? Deberías bajarte ya a la enfermería...

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, tengo que aprender a vivir con ello. Nos vemos luego.

Remus se mete en clase y Peter desaparece por las escaleras que bajan a las mazmorras dejándome ahí con la cabeza llena de dudas. Por qué tiene Lupin que ir a la enfermería? Acaso ha tenido otra disputa como la que ví el otro día? Aprender a vivir con qué? Y qué pasa esta noche?

Cuando el pasillo se vacía de todo el trajín de alumnos que vienen y van, me doy cuenta de que se me esta haciendo tarde, debería de estar ya en clase, pero antes de que me de tiempo a subir el primer escalón la puerta del aula de Aritmética se abre y sale Remus. Le miro y me encuentro con unos ojos distintos a los que yo recordaba. Me asusto y ahogo un grito. Antes de que me de tiempo a nada, aparta su mirada enfurecida de mi y se va escaleras abajo con paso tembloroso.

_**Bell**_

Cuando Lion se ha ido me permito a mí misma distraerme un poco con el desayuno. Estoy hambrienta del entrenamiento! Y sí, en cuanto aparto mis ojos de ellos unos minutos para devorar el bacon, desaparecen. Cuando me doy cuenta de que ya no les oigo reír estúpidamente sobre chicas y quidditch y descubro que se han esfumado cojo mis cosas y salgo casi volando del comedor.

Miro a ambos extremos del pasillo, pensando que Lion me va a matar cuando le diga que les he perdido, pero no les veo por ningún lado. ¿Donde se han metido?

Entonces, cuando me dirijo al pasillo de la casa común de Gryffindor para seguir buscando, me cruzo con Ethan, de Pociones, y me entretengo hablando con él. Estamos intercambiando recetas para filtros de amor, entre risas, cuando un grupo de alumnos mayores de Slytherin aparece por el pasillo. Antes de que les veamos pasan a nuestro lado y una chica empuja con fuerza a mi compañero, haciéndole caer sobre mi.

─ Apártate cuando yo pase, sucio sangre-sucia ─ le dice con desprecio. Yo me levanto enseguida, ofreciéndole mi mano a Ethan, pero la fría mirada de la agresora me paraliza. Sus grandes ojos me estudian con ira, como si pretendiera analizar mi sangre, y por un segundo temo que sea capaz de hacerlo. Pero se da la vuelta y desaparece por la esquina del pasillo, con su séquito esmeralda.

─¿Quien era esa? ─ pregunto mientras recojo mi varita del suelo

─ Bellatrix Black ─ responde él frotándose el brazo sobre el que ha caído ─ Desde que se enteró de que soy nacido de muggles no me deja en paz. Dice que no soy no digno de la magia que poseo.

"¿Black?" pienso ya sola mientras entro en la biblioteca. ¿De qué me suena ese apellido? Busco entre los libros hasta que lo encuentro, "Grandes familias de Slytherin". Por la manera de hablar de Bellatrix Black, seguro que viene de una larga estirpe de pura sangres.

Allí está, en la página 136, un árbol genealógico de los Black. Y en la última generación, al lado de la chica que acababa de aterrorizarme, me encuentro con los ojos oscuros y el gesto burlón de Sirius, quien se parece bastante a su prima Bellatrix.

Cierro el libro y corro hacia la puerta. Tengo que contárselo a Lion ahora mismo.

Pero no me da tiempo, porque me cruzo con él antes de llegar a las escaleras. Él retrocede al ver mi expresión de terror "Lo sabe, sabe lo de mi padre" pienso.

─ Vaya, la planeadora… ─ pero le corto antes de que termine de burlarse de mí.

─ ¡Aléjate de mi! Sé quien eres ─ la voz me tiembla por el odio cuando le grito ─ sé lo que estás haciendo. ¡Sé que clase de familia tienes! ─ y suena con el mismo deprecio con el que había gritado su prima las palabras "sangre-sucia".

Antes de que pueda responder, salgo corriendo.


	10. La Casa de los Gritos

_**Bell**_

Desde que le conté a Lion el parentesco de Sirius Black con Bellatrix está un poco asustada. Su encontronazo con Remus tampoco ayuda. Ahora ya saben que estamos atentas a sus movimientos, y ella cree que deberíamos dejar de seguirles.

─No me dan miedo - le susurro mientras la profesora de Transformaciones habla ─ Tenemos que llegar al fondo de este asunto!  
>Ella para de copiar y me mira<br>─ Siempre has querido decir eso, a que sí? - y yo sonrío  
>─ Más o menos. Lo que digo es que tenemos que enterarnos de lo que van a hacer esta noche.<br>─ Y como pretendes que lo hagamos?

La profesora carraspea y nos mira unos segundos antes de seguir.

─ Bueno, hoy juegan contra Slytherin no? Seguro que después van a las tres escobas - le digo tirándome de un rizo.  
>─ Pues allí estaremos, y ahora cállate que nos van a convertir en caldero a las dos!<p>

Cuando acabamos las clases nos dirigimos a la sala común, que esta bastante tranquila ya que todo el mundo está en el partido. No me apetece ver jugar a Potter, por eso nos quedamos en el castillo.  
>Lion mira distraída por la ventana<br>─ Hoy hay luna llena - comenta  
>─ Que te han dicho los posos del té en adivinación? No sé cómo puedes tragarte eso y no creer en la astrología<br>─ Eran un poco confusos... no sé si era buenaventura o... precaución.  
>─ Pues a mi esa luna me da buena espina - le digo aportándola de la ventana - anda vamos,o llegaremos tarde a las tres escobas.<p>

Allí se respira el mismo ambiente que hace unas semanas. Los gryffindor celebran la victoria cerveza de mantequilla en mano y hablando muy alto.  
>─ Allí ─ dice Lion señalando una mesa del final nada más entrar.<br>En la mesa sólo están Potter, Sirius y su amigo bajito.  
>─ Donde está Remus? Ese chico le dijo "nos vemos esta noche", lo recuerdo bien.<p>

Algo raro pasa en esa mesa. En vez de festejar por el partido y por estar más cerca de ganar la copa de la casa, hablan entre susurros y con las cabezas gachas. El chico bajito y James tienen el gesto serio, y Sirius se pasa las manos por el pelo, preocupado.  
>─ Voy a acercarme a la barra, a ver si escucho algo.<p>

Me tapo la cara con mi bufanda de Ravenclaw y me pongo de espaldas a su mesa. Pido dos zumos de jengibre y mientras me los sirven intento prestar atención.  
>─ ... no le dio tiempo a llegar a la enfermería, empezó antes de lo que él pensaba... ─ no reconozco la voz<br>─ ¿Por que no te quedaste con él, Colagusano? ¡Era lo único que tenías que hacer! ─ Ese era Black, algo alterado.  
>─ Tranquilo Canuto, yo he distraído al prefecto de Slytherin y a Snape encantando sus zapatillas. Simple, pero eficaz. Tienen suerte si no acaban bailando un valls en las mazmorras, no se acercarán a Hogsmeade.<br>─ Que hacemos, Cornamenta? Vamos ya?  
>─ Aún falta un rato ─ responde Potter, que parece ser el líder - y ya sabeis, pase lo que pase, recordad quién es realmente.<p>

He oído suficiente, recojo mis zumos y voy a mi mesa rápidamente, para informar a mi amiga, que lleva media hora fingiendo que lee un panfleto de Beauxbatons.

_**Lion**_

Bell vuelve a la mesa con dos zumos de jenjibre y me cuenta lo que ha podido escuchar de la conversación de los chicos.

─ No sé Bell, cada vez me parece un asunto más serio. Si de verdad existe esa Orden y son unos extremistas como los terroristas que salen en los periódicos… Suena bastante peligroso, ¿no crees que eso nos queda un poco grande?

─¿Estás loca?─ me grita Bell─No podemos echarnos atrás ahora, llevan semanas planeando algo gordo, ¡tenemos que impedirlo!

─¿Pero impedir exáctamente qué?

─No lo se, pero como bruja , no crees que deberíamos intentar proteger a los que son como nosotros, aunque sean nacidos de muggles…

Miro a Bell,se de que habla, y se porque la afecta de esta manera, al fin y al cabo su padre no era un mago…

Veo como los chicos se levantan, pagan sus cervezas y salen de Las Tres Escobas. Bell y yo les imitamos y les seguimos disimuladamente hasta la colina que lleva a la casa de los gritos.

─Mañana vamos a meternos en un buen lío por no haber vuelto al castillo…

─ Chss, calla Lion, les hemos perdido de vista.

Bell y yo nos paramos . ¿Cómo vamos ha haberlos perdido? Estaban delante nuestro hace un segundo…

─¿Crees que han ido a esa casas? Dicen que la colina está maldita desde que se construyera esa casa hace unos años y que aquellos que se han atrevido a acercarse no han encontrado la manera de entrar.

─Entonces ─dice Bell─ es el mejor sitio que se me ocurre para un encuentro clandestino. Acerquémonos, seguro que tiene una entrada secreta.

Subimos la colina pendientes por si los chicos volvieran a aparecer, pero no hay rastro de ellos. A medida que nos vamos acercando a la casa nos llega un sonido de lamentos que rebota en las paredes del interior.

─Me pone los pelos de punta…

─Recorramos la casa, busca entradas secretas, ladrillos que se muevan, cualquier cosa Lion, tenemos que entrar ahí.

Rodeamos la casa entera, lo que nos lleva un largo rato en el que da tiempo a que la noche nos envuelva por completo y una luna llena resplandezca en lo alto del cielo, iluminando tenuemente los ladrillos totalmente inmóviles de la casa. No encontramos ninguna entrada, es como si el edificio estuviese clavado en el suelo.

─Tiene que haber algún tipo de pasadizo o entrada subterránea─ susurro.─Es inútil intentar entrar por aquí.

─Escucha Lion, alguien está hablando.

Bell y yo pegamos las orejas a la pared, como si pudiéramos atravesarla. Los lamentos han parado y alguien susurra ahí dentro: "...Remus, somos nosotros, puedes controlarlo… Olvidalo James, sabes que está fuera de sí… Peter alejate…" Un grito ensordecedor hace que Bell y yo nos apartemos de un salto de la pared.

─¡Están ahí dentro! ¡Y Remus también!Debió de entrar antes que ellos…

─Pero, ¿por dónde han entrado?¿Y quién grita de esa manera? ─Bell me mira aterrorizada mientras los gritos que rebotan en las paredes se hacen cada vez más fuertes.─Tenemos que entrar.

─Alejate, voy a romper el muro. ─Bell y yo nos separamos de la pared y saco mi varita─ _¡Confringo!_

Varios ladrillos vuelan por los aires dejando un pequeño hueco. Era un ladrillo muy duro, probablemente encantado, si hubiese lanzado Bell el hechizo probablemente el agujero sería más amplio (se la da bien destruir cosas) sin embargo podremos pasar por el con un poco de esfuerzo.

─¡Buen disparo!

Bell se acerca la agujero decidida y empieza a entrar, pero antes de que haya pasado una pierna, sale volando por los aires. Sirius Black sale por el agujero.

─¡Bell! ─miro a Sirius con una mezcla de incredulidad y miedo─¡La has atacado! ─corro donde ha caído mi amiga y la ayudo a incorporarse ─ _Enervate_

─Tranquila Lion, estoy bien. Me ha pillado despreven…

─¡¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?! ─ antes de que pueda acabar la frase, Sirius se ha llegado hasta nosotras y nos apunta con su varita.

─¡¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme?!

─Tenéis que marcharos enseguida, no deberíais estar aquí, ¡no debisteis haber roto el muro!

─¡No nos iremos! ─grita Bell─¡No permitiremos que monstruos como vosotros sigan haciendo daño a gente inocente!

─¿De qué estás hablando?

Pero antes de que Bell pueda contestarle un fuerte aullido inunda la noche. James se asoma por el agujero.

─¡Sirius! ¡Tienes que venir, se está descontrolando, ha notado su presencia! ¡Tienes que cerrar el agujero!

Otro rugido. Aprieto la mano de Bell con fuerza que me mira asustada.

─¿Qué está pasando?

─Lo siento chicas, _Petrificus Totalus._

Mi cuerpo se entumece completamente, siento como si el tiempo se detuviera un instante, miro al agujero hecho por mi explosión y me encuentro una mirada inyectada en sangre, sin embargo, esos ojos...Me da tiempo a ver como Sirius desaparece detrás de ellos y cierra el hueco con un hechizo. Lo último que siento es un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.


	11. La familia Black

_**Bell**_

Cuando despierto, estoy tumbada en una cama boca arriba, y la cabeza me duele como si llevara días bebiendo whisky de fuego. Lo último que recuerdo es a Sirius petrificando a Lion, y después a mi. "Un momento, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Lion?" Entonces la veo, tumbada a mi lado. Estamos en una sala común, claramente en la de Gryffindor, con los banderines escarlata y dorado colgando por el techo y la pared, la vitrina de trofeos reluciente, y el fuego chisporroteando.

━ Lion, ¡Despierta! ━ la zarandeo intentando despertarla. No sé por qué nos han traído aquí, pero tenemos que largarnos.

━ Estar petrificado es cansado y aburrido, déjala descansar ━ Dice Black desde un sofá en la sombra de la sala. Se levanta y se acerca a nosotras, y yo retrocedo, tirando más fuerte del brazo de Lion.

━ Mira, Cabbot, podríamos haberos borrado la memoria pero ━ abro mucho los ojos, asustada. Dios, estos chicos nos vienen muy grandes, Lion tenía razón ━ seguro que volveríais a empezar a sospechar. Al fin y al cabo, sois Ravenclaw.

¿Acaba de decir que somos demasiado listas para borrarnos la memoria? No puedo evitar sentirme halagada, y orgullosa por unos segundos de ser Ravenclaw. Después recuerdo el lío en el que estamos metidas y me vuelvo a concentrar.

━ Tenéis que dejarnos en paz ━ me dice mirándome muy seriamente ━ podríais haber salido heridas anoche y...

━ No lo haremos ━ le interrumpo ━ No sin saber que estaba pasando anoche. ¿A quien teníais ahí dentro? A algún nacido de muggle, ¿verdad? Admítelo, cobarde, no eres más que otro sangrepura que se cree superior a nosotros ━ los dos nos quedamos en silencio, yo asustada y él mirándome con gesto confundido.

━ Yo… Nosotros no somos extremistas, Belladonna. De hecho, Remus es mestizo. No comparto el odio que siente mi familia por la sangre muggle. ━ su voz transmite dolor y vergüenza, y empiezo a dudar de nuestras suposiciones.

━ ¿Y qué es la Orden entonces? Sabemos que hay un grupo de magos siguiendo a Voldemort ━ mi mirada es firme aunque por dentro esté dudando.

Entonces él suelta una carcajada

━ La Orden está para intentar pararle, niña. La forman grandes magos, y nosotros ni siquiera formamos parte de ella.

━ Pero lo haremos algún día ━ Potter ha aparecido al pie de las escaleras. Tiene la cara arañada y un corte que sangra en el brazo, donde la camisa está rasgada ━ haz que se vayan ya, Canuto.

━ ¡No! Esperad, vais a contarme qué pasó anoche o hablaré con Dumbledore.

━ A veces nos encargamos de… animales heridos del Bosque Prohibido. Anoche estábamos con uno de ellos, eso es todo. Ah, y Cabbot ━ me dice Sirius mientras yo levanto a una Lion zombie ━ Dumbledore está al tanto.

Salimos de la sala común con Lion intentando articular alguna palabra, pero solo emite sonidos.

━ Bell..? ━ Consigue decir al final ━ he soñado algo muy raro…

¿Por qué está tan confusa? De repente caigo en el golpe que se dio contra una piedra del suelo al caer petrificada. Tiene que ser eso.

━ Anda, vamos a la enfermería a que te miren el chichón.

A la Señorita Pomfrey, que nos recibe con un "niñas pasáis más tiempo aquí que en vuestra sala común, esto no es una cafetería");le cuento la caída sin darle más detalles de nuestra escapada nocturna. Ella le da un poción que me huele a raíces de Asfódelo y espinas de pez de León (me lo apunto mentalmente por si nuestro próximo asalto sale mal). Cuando se despierta de la siesta, yo estoy a su lado leyendo el Quisquilloso.

━ Nos estamos perdiendo Defensa contra las artes oscuras por culpa de esos malditos Gryffindor ━ le digo apoyándome en la camilla.

━ Habrá que darles las gracias ━ responde ella frotándose la cabeza y sonriendo ━ Vámonos de aquí y cuéntamelo todo.

Entramos en la clase intentando no hacer ruido, pero aún así el profesor nos mira como si quisiera lanzarnos una maldición imperdonable.

━ Cabbot, Wytte, 10 puntos menos para Ravenclaw por la tardanza. Cada una ━ hubo un murmullo de desagrado por los Ravenclaw presentes

━ Pero señor, venimos de la enfermería…

━ No es de mi incumbencia ━ dice antes de seguir con la lección.

Nos sentamos y abrimos "Teoría de la magia defensiva" sólo para cubrirnos la cara con el libro, y le cuento mi conversación con Sirius de esta mañana, interrumpida de vez en cuando por el carraspeo del profesor.

━ Ah, y, ¿sabes qué? Tenías razón, es imposible que Remus sea un extremista de la sangre pura.

jessicalima/veces-en-las-que-pinterest-nos-mintio#.gubmm2wmvp ¿Por qué? ━ me pregunta ella, incluso más interesada que antes.

━ Porque al parecer, es mestizo. ━ Le contesto sacando mi pluma.

Lion sonríe y se queda un rato mirando al frente antes de empezar a copiar.

_**Lion**_

Las primeras semanas de Noviembre se han pasado rápidas y tranquilas. Bell ha estado entrenando como nunca en los últimos días y yo me he pasado las últimas tardes en el invernadero, ayudando a la profesora con los trasplantes de mandrágoras que no consiguieron terminar los alumnos de primero, y aunque no he vuelto a ver a ninguno de los chicos de Potter merodeando por ahí, estoy contenta porque se aclararan las cosas…

━Tu estas de excesivo buen humor hoy ¿no?━ me dice Bell mientras engulle una tostada embadurnada de mermelada de frambuesa.━¿Es que has visto a tu prefecto por algún lado?

━No se de qué me hablas.━digo mientras noto que se me suben los colores. Aunque la verdad es que no he vuelto a ver a Lupin desde que le escuchara a través de las paredes de la casa de los gritos. Bell debe de notarlo porque me da un codazo y me dice:

━Hoy tenemos entrenamiento con el equipo de Gryffindor, Potter dijo que estaría allí.

━¿En serio? Espera… ¿Por qué iba Potter a decirte eso? No se te habrá ocurrido decirle nada de Lupin y…

━¿Y…?━Bell sonríe maliciosamente.

━Belladonna, no te soporto cuando te pones así.

La escucho reírse mientras recojo mis cosas para irme con un aire teatral.

━A las cinco Lion, ponte guapa.

━Bah, cállate.

Después de comer, me tiro en uno de los sillones de la sala común, pero enseguida me levanto nerviosa y miro el reloj. Las cuatro y media, ¿por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Veo a Xenophilus leyendo el Profeta, del revés por supuesto, y me acerco a él para pasar el tiempo.

━¿Te has enterado Dandelion?━me dice enseñándome la página que está leyendo ━ han visto a Bellatrix Black cerca de una casa derruida, la familia que vivía allí ha desaparecido.

━¿Bellatrix Black? ¿De la familia Black?

━Si, no pueden probar nada por supuesto, pero la fama precede a esa familia. Me ha dicho Spica Birdwhistle que Regulus Black se ha pasado la mañana haciendo levitar a todos los mestizos de primer curso que ha encontrado en su sala común. Hoy no es el mejor día para meterse con su pandilla.

Vaya... Una Black en el centro de una desaparición. Y Regulus, es el hermano de Sirius... Ahora entiendo el tono de vergüenza en su voz. Me levanto y subo a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa. Bell esta tirada en su cama, con la equipación de Quidditch y un libro de estrategias de vuelo o algo así.

━¿Vas a cambiarte de ropa otra vez? Ya van tres…

━ No digas bobadas,━ digo mientras cierro el armario de golpe.━ He venido a por ti, deberíamos bajar ya, además tengo que contarte cosas.

━Vale, vámonos.

Bell cierra su libro y sale de la habitación. Antes de seguirla abro otra vez mi armario y saco dos jerseys. ¿Negro o azul? "¡Y ponte el negro!" me grita desde el final de las escaleras de caracol.


	12. Lobito

_**Bell**_

El entrenamiento con Gryffindor no ha ido tan mal como yo pensaba. Potter, sorprendentemente serio, nos ha explicado por qué estábamos allí.

─ Nos hemos reunido porque vuestro próximo partido es contra Slytherin ─ su gesto era serio y su voz grave, como si el Quidditch fuera lo único que se toma en serio ─ Si les ganáis, no tendremos que jugar contra ellos sino contra vosotros. Y si jugamos contra vosotros, ganaremos.

Como no, su ayuda no es desinteresada. Aún así, la seguimos necesitando.

─Slytherin juega sucio. No quiere perder y no le importan las normas ─ prosigue él ─ si un golpeador le rompe un brazo a vuestro guardián, será expulsado, pero vosotros os habréis quedado sin guardián. Por eso vamos a enseñaros cuáles son sus movimientos básicos y cómo ganarles.

Tras dos horas de hacer quiebros, piruetas, rizos y todo tipo de movimientos para evitar que me tiren de mi Barredora, me bajo de ella cansada y mareada, pero satisfecha. Lion, en las gradas, estaba sentada con Remus. Cuando me acerco, están charlando animadamente sobre... ¿mandrágoras? Lo único que me interesa de ellas es con qué mezclarlas en un caldero.

─¡Bell! ─ exclama ella cuando se percata de mi presencia─¿Vamos a Hogsmeade esta tarde?─ ambos me miran, claramente interesados en que acepte, pero no quiero ser la carabina de Lion en su primera... ¿cita?

─Uhm... ¿los tres?

─James y Peter también estarán allí─ Responde Remus sonriendo. "Perfecto" pienso yo "Don nací-con-una-escoba-entre-las-piernas y compañía." ¿Y quien demonios es Peter?

─¡Claro! Se me han acabado las ranas de chocolate, me pasaré por Honeydukes.

Entonces él se mete la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y saca un paquete.

─¿Quieres?─ pregunta ofreciéndome ─ siempre llevo encima.

Este Gryffindor sí que es simpático.

Después me despido de ellos porque tengo que ir a ver a Ogg a su cabaña. Aún no le he devuelto el ejemplar de "Criaturas fantásticas y donde encontrarlas" que me prestó para que me pusiera al día con Cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Es mi primer año en esa asignatura.

Cuando estoy apunto de llegar, veo un perro enorme salir del bosque prohibido y acercarse a la cabaña.

─ ¡Eh! ¡Lobito! ─ le grito, y en cuanto me ve se acerca a mí, trotando. ─ ¿Otra vez aquí?

En ese momento, Ogg abre la puerta. Es un hombre corpulento aunque no demasiado alto, con el pelo rubio canoso recogido en una coleta. Lleva un delantal harapiento cubierto de manchas rojas, y una gran chuleta sangrienta en la mano.

─ ¡Belladona! ─ me saluda alegremente ─ ¿Que haces por aquí? ─ y antes de que le responda, le tira la chuleta al perro-lobo, que me mira unos segundos, dudando, antes de lanzarse a por ella.

─ Tengo tu… libro. Espera, ¿Lobito es tuyo?

─ ¿_Lobito_? ─ suelta una ruidosa carcajada ante la ironía ─ No, la verdad es que… "Lobito" vive por aquí, en las lindes del bosque. A veces le doy algo de comida que me sobra, eso es todo.

─ ¿Entonces no tiene dueño? ─ le pregunto, y pruebo a acariciarle mientras come.

─ No exactamente.

─ Bueno, entonces yo seré su dueña. Es mi lobo a partir de ahora. Aunque no creo que a Arquímedes le haga mucha gracia.

Lobito deja de comer y se sienta encima de mis pies. Pesa una barbaridad, y cuando consigo quitarmelo de encima, me sigue hasta los setos del jardín principal.

─ Espera ─ le digo antes de irme ─ necesitas algo para que sepa reconocerte ─ al fin y al cabo, hay docenas de perros gigantes y extrañamente cariñosos en Hogwarts. Me quito mi lazo con los colores de Ravenclaw y se lo ato a la pata, aún sabiendo que se deshará de él en menos que se dice "Quidditch".

Gruñe un poco al principio, pero luego parece convencerle, y se aleja trotando alegremente.

_**Lion**_

En clase de Transformación soy incapaz de concentrarme, la Profesora Mcgonagall pretende que transformemos unas pequeñas lechuzas en salseras y la mía, capaz de notar mi nerviosismo, está muerta de miedo.

─Lion, vas a hacer que le de un infarto al pobre bicho ─ me dice Bell mientras presume de su salsera, que tiene un color crema a juego con lo que era el plumaje de su lechuza.

─Es que estoy nerviosa. Nerviosa, nerviosa, nerviosa ─ Bell me mira y arquea una ceja.─No me mires así, tu salsera tiene plumas en el asa.

Hace ya una semana coincidí con Remus en el entrenamiento de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. La verdad es que en seguida nos pusimos a hablar de un montón de cosas ("¡no puedo creer que cultives tus propios bubotubérculos!") y pasamos la tarde en Hogsmeade con Bell, Potter y Pettigrew pero a decir verdad, fue una tarde un poco extraña… Un lobo negro estuvo siguiendo a Bell toda la jornada y los chicos estaban extrañamente incómodos; no pararon de intercambiar miradas enigmáticas. Desde aquella tarde apenas he vuelto a coincidir con Remus por los pasillos o en el Gran Comedor, pero me invade una extraña sensación de nerviosismo constante.

─¿No crees que es injusto?

─Totalmente, no puedo creerlo, cada vez que pienso en esos tramposos… Y dicen que el buscador de este año es super agresivo...

─¿Qué? ¿De qué me estás hablando Bell?

─¿Huh? Del partido del sábado claro. ¿De qué hablas tú?

─¡De lo injusto que es que haya conocido a Remus a una semana de las vacaciones de Navidad, claro!

─¡Dandelion!

─¿He dicho eso en voz alta?─Miro a mi lechuza, un asa de porcelana le ha crecido en el ala derecha─No se, aún así hay algo raro en esos cuatro, ¿no crees? quiero decir, Remus siempre está en la enfermería, incluso más que nosotras; Pettigrew apenas habla y de Potter no me creo una palabra de lo que dice. Bueno y luego Black… ¿Qué demonios pasa con Black?

─No se Lion, le das demasiadas vueltas a todo, ¿sigue teniendo plumas mi salsera?─Bell la gira y me la enseña dudosa, yo asiento con la cabeza.─ Bueno, ¿vas a dejarte de cháchara y decirme que piensas?

Sonrío. Miro a la profesora que ya nos ha llamado la atención varias veces y aparto mi pobre lechuza, ahora ya con dos asas. Odio admitirlo pero la de Bell está mucho mejor.

─Verás, el otro días te leí los posos del té y…

─¡Lion!

─¡Ay ya se que lo odias! Pero es que no lo puedo evitar, y tu no ibas a enterarte, te habías ido a entrenar y dejaste ahí tu taza… El caso es que ví cosas muy extrañas. Había una figura, un animal, y justo después encontraste a ese perro que te sigue a todas partes, ¿dónde está por cierto?

─No se, hace lo que quiere. ¡Ya no tiene plumas!

─Bueno… El caso es que vi más cosas.. Y no eran del todo buenas… Había maldad y violencia. También había alivio pero no se… ¿Qué crees que significa?

─Ay Lion… Odio cuando te pones en plan Adivina loca, me recuerdas a tu tía─la miro escandalizada─Probablemente serán terribles augurios sobre el partido del viernes.

─No te burles Bell. No es que quiera presagiarte cosas terribles pero…

─¿Señorita Wytte, ha terminado ya de torturar a su lechuza?

La profesora Mcgonagall corta por lo sano nuestra charla con diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw, al parecer es de vital importancia saber cómo transformar un bicho volador en una pieza de vajilla si quieres llegar a ser algo en el mundo mágico. Sin embargo, aunque Bell no quiera creerme cuando le hablo de adivinación, ultimamente no he andado desencaminada. Sé que su nueva mascota esconde algún secreto, porque no es casualidad que se haya entrecruzado en su destino, y también sé que no tenían nada que ver con el Quidditch el resto de augurios que me desvelaron los posos del te. Algo va a pasar, algo malo, y solo espero que la tempestad que se avecina deje pasar pronto a la calma.


End file.
